The Truth Unfolds
by mccabebabe
Summary: a scene which occurs between story #4 A New Life and #5 And Then They Were Five, written as a response to a request from a beloved reviewer. Spencer has been keeping a secret from his BAU teammates, and now has the chance to spill it.


The Truth Unfolds

Criminal Minds fanfiction

Reid/OC[MelissaMartinReid]

K+

A brief snippet that occurs between

#4 A New Life and #5 And Then They Were Five

(done by request of one of my readers J )

"How was your weekend?" Penelope Garcia asked as Special Agent Jennifer Jareau stepped off the elevator, juggling her purse and cell phone in one hand and a fully laden coffee take out tray in the other. Garcia reached for the coffee tray as JJ replied,

"Great! We took Henry to the Smithsonian—"

"When you say _we_ , you mean you and Will?" Garcia interrupted.

Puzzled, JJ's eyebrows furrowed, "Who else would I mean, Pen?"

"Well, the Smithsonian is kinda Reid's thing."

"Oh," JJ acknowledged with a chuckle, "Yeah, please don't tell him. Will and I wanted to spend some quality time with Henry. He is _our_ son," she laughed.

"Reid has three godsons now. And now, since he got married, he's got stepdaughter Anna," Garcia inventoried. "He should—" she broke off as the subject of their discussion entered the bullpen and spied the coffee tray.

"Good morning ladies. I hope one of those is for me?" SSA Spencer Reid greeted them, reaching for the coffee tray.

"Hey you," Garcia returned the greeting as they both checked the coffees to see which one was labeled as his.

JJ laughed, "The biggest one, guys. Like I'd get Spence a medium?"

He took the one meant for him and made his way to his desk in the bullpen. Remembering that he worked with profilers, he tried his best to excise from his face any sign of the perpetual smile he'd been wearing for almost six months now. He was the happiest he'd ever been in his life since marrying Melissa, but in the past two months it had become exceedingly difficult for him to conceal his impending pinnacle of personal joy. JJ sat down at her desk, across from him and Garcia perched upon his,

"So, how was your weekend, 187?"

He laughed, nodded and mumbled, "It was good. Good," though he didn't elaborate. Garcia prodded,

"Do anything special?"

He had a mouthful of coffee and used that as an excuse to shake his head 'no,' but something about his demeanor made Garcia think he was hiding something. The arrival of SSA David Rossi, followed closely by Dr. Tara Lewis forestalled any further interrogation by the tech analyst and Reid used the opportunity to deflect attention elsewhere.

"Hey, Rossi! How was the flight back from California?" he asked.

Rossi's brow furrowed at the question but shrugged his shoulders in response and muttered, "Fine. Any time there's no turbulence is good by me."

Reid took another long sip of his coffee. Lewis and Rossi were engaged in a discussion about an upcoming classic car show and Reid feigned interest in the subject, giving them his undivided attention, looking from one to the other with fake interest. Garcia's attention was drawn elsewhere and JJ was the first to notice the arrival of their Unit Chief, SSA Aaron Hotchner.

After a round of greetings, Hotchner indicated they should adjourn to the conference room.

"Do we have a case, Hotch?" Lewis asked.

"No. Just some routine paperwork that needed filling out. H-R has some stuff they want updated and there are reports that need going over. And I think," he paused as everyone took their seats, "I believe there might be something else."

His eyes twinkled secretively. JJ, Lewis and Rossi all looked at him, puzzled by the tone. Reid swallowed a mouthful of coffee and met Hotchner's gaze. Hotch's eyebrow rose in question and Reid gave him a slight smile.

"All right then," Hotch said and sat down.

Reid rose from his seat and fussed with his satchel for several moments, withdrawing some papers and a few files that were part of what Hotch had said needed going over. Setting those aside, he removed a half dozen addressed envelopes from the bag as well, and passed those around to the team members.

"I apologize for how late those are, there was a mix up at the print shop but that's still no excuse," he said as they all opened up thank you cards for their wedding gifts. "But I thought to make this up to you by being more timely with this."

He extracted from his satchel a small teddy bear wearing a onesie and sat it down in the middle of the table. The gesture was initially met by a group of uncomprehending looks.

Garcia reached for the bear and straightened out the wrinkled onesie. "Oh my God!" she practically screeched. "My daddy is a genius," she read aloud. She hugged the bear, then held it out across the table to Reid, then clutched it back against herself and carefully stepped around the table from her seat until she stood next to him. Throwing her arms around him, she dropped the bear into JJ's waiting hands and squealed, "You're gonna be a father!?" He nodded, breaking into a wide smile and she turned to the others, "He's gonna be a father! Our baby—who is by no means a baby—is gonna have a baby! I'm gonna be a godmother again? Right? I'm the godmother! Oh please tell me I'm gonna be the godmother. Oh Reid—Spencer—this is so exciting! This is wonderful news! I'm babbling." She disengaged the hug and released Reid into the arms of his other excited colleagues, led by the visibly moved JJ.

After receiving all their congratulations and hugs, JJ finally let go of his arm and asked, "When is the baby gonna be here? We need to plan a baby shower. Garcia?"

"All over that!" Garcia answered.

"Count me in to help," Lewis piped up.

"Melissa's just over three months along." Reid told them. "She wanted to wait past the first trimester to say anything, and I got the go ahead last night."

JJ nodded her agreement with that plan as Reid confessed,

"It's been absolute _hell_ trying to keep it from you guys though."

Hotch and Rossi stepped back, laughing as the women went into overdrive planning.

"Did you know Aaron?" Rossi asked Hotch.

"Just this morning, Dave. He asked if he could share with everyone about half an hour ago." He turned to the team, "If I could just have everyone's attention for a minute."

Baby shower planning came to an abrupt halt as everyone took their seats and gave Hotchner their attention.

"We are in the process of getting a new team member, I'm going to be busy interviewing prospective candidates for the next couple of days. We haven't got an active case at the moment, but I would appreciate if you'd make sure all these reports are completed by week's end." He made a sweeping gesture with one hand indicating the stack of reports Garcia had earlier placed on the conference room table. "And I believe, Reid? That you should probably be making a little visit to a former BAU member to let him know the good news too?"

He nodded, as he reached for a report from the pile only to be intercepted by JJ.

"We've got this, Spence. Go visit Morgan."

"And tell him he's gonna be a godfather!" Garcia contributed.

Reid stood up, thanked them all and then made his way to the elevator to go have an important conversation with his best friend.


End file.
